FIGS. 1 and 2 are a disassembled diagram and an assembled diagram, respectively, of a conventional assembled solder paste printing structure for printing solder paste on a printed circuit board. As illustrated in the figures, printing solder paste on the printed circuit board requires, generally, a conventional assembled solder paste printing structure 9 comprising a fixing frame 91, a hollowed-out rectangular stretching net 92 and a steel plate 93. The steel plate 93 is rectangular and has a rectangular solder paste printing region 931 and a fixing region 932. The solder paste printing region 931 is surrounded, on its four sides, by the fixing region 932, and provided with a plurality of vias 9311 for providing solder paste. The fixing region 932 is used to be stuck to inner edges of four sides of the stretching net 92, in such a way that outer edges of the four sides of the stretching net 92 may be applied with equal pulling forces to tension outwardly to flatten the steel plate 93, and then clampingly fixed in clamping slots 911 on the four sides of the fixing frame 91. To put the conventional assembled solder paste printing structure 9 in operation, a printed circuit board (not shown) is firstly fixed on a platform (not shown) of a machine (not shown) horizontally, followed by fixing the fixing frame 91 of the conventional assembled solder paste printing structure 9 on the machine, and lying the steel plate 93 of the conventional assembled solder paste printing structure 9 on the printed circuit board aligningly. Subsequently, solder paste is scraped across the solder paste printing region 931 of the steel plate 93, in such a way that the solder paste is provided within the vias 9311 of the steel plate 93 and adhered on the printed circuit board. Finally, the conventional assembled solder paste printing structure 9 is removed. The printed circuit board is then spread thereon with a plurality of spot-like of solder paste, to be further processed.
For the conventional assembled solder paste printing structure, a whole structure, instead of a disassembled single fixing frame, is required to correspond to each of a variety of printed circuit boards individually, resulting in an increase in production costs and required storage space. In addition, the replacement or reproduction of the whole conventional assembled solder paste printing structure, instead of one single disassembled expired or damaged element of the structure, is required when expiration or damage occurs, leading to wasting cost and consuming time. Moreover, the manufacturing process of fixing the steel plate of the conventional assembled solder paste printing structure in the fixing frame is complicated, because the steel plate should be stuck to the stretching net and then flattened.
Therefore, it is imperative to provide a fixing frame and an assembled fixing device for printing solder paste on a printed circuit board so as to improve an assembly process, cut production costs, and save storage space.